Emily of New Moon2: The Reunion
by zenonkarr
Summary: Emily received a letter from the war Department of KIA learning that Perry was killer. Jack returns wanting Emily, but Teddy's not about o let him take her
1. Default Chapter

disclaimer: I do not own Emily of New Moon

"Emily this is insane!" Isle Burnley told her best friend.

"Ilse this is the only way to get money to save New Moon." Emily Starr insisted.

"But it's your best feature."

"Jeez, thanks Ilse." Emily said looking att he pair of scissors she held in her hands.

"Emily? Ilse?" Laura Murray called.

"Laura, hurry!" Ilse said.

"Ilse!"

"What's the matter?" Laura asked.

"I'm only trying to help get money for New Moon." Emily said.

"By cutting off her ebst feature." Ilse added.

"Emily, give me the scissors."

"Fine." Emily said as she handed them over.

"We may not have to be so hasty about this Emily. Uncle Malcolm is coming for a visit."

"Is he going to stay?"

"Only until New Moon gets back to the way it used to be."

"What about Cousin Isabelle?"

"No mentioning about her."

James Murray came upstairs. "There's a letter for you downstairs Sparrow." he said.

"Thanks, cousin Jimmy." she said as she and Ilse both gave him a hug and ran downstairs.

"What you doing with those scissors?" Jimmy asked Laura.

"Emily thought if she could cut and sell her hair she could make enough money to help us out."

"Poor, Sparrow."

Emily and Ilse took the letter into the parlor. "It's from Africa."

"Isn't that where Perry was stationed?"

Emily nodded as she opened the letter and read it out loud. "To whom it may concern. This is the War Department of KIA. We understand that you were a close friend of Perry Miller. We are sorry to say that he..." Emily couldn't finish.

"Emily..." Ilse said taking the letter from her pale faced friend. "We are sorry to say that he is dead. He was killed in action. We share your pain!" she looked at Emily. "Oh, Emily..."

Emily ran out of New Moon crying. "Emily!" Ilse called.

"What's wrong Ilse?" Laura asked as she and Jimmy came downstairs as Ilse handed them the letter.

"Oh, my." Laura said crying along with Jimmy and Ilse too.

Hours have passed and still no word on Emily. "We should go and look for her." Laura said as they got they're things on and went to the door. When the opened it a police officer was standing there. "Does she live here?" he asked showing Emily.

"Emily!" Laura said hugging her. "Thank you sir."

"Yes, well I found her up at the old gray house on the roof. Tell her suicide is taken very seriously now a days." he said leaving.

Teddy Kent saw a police officer leave New Moon and he hurried over. "What happened? Emily are you okay?"

"She's fine Teddy." Ilse said. "But not really." she said showing him the letter.

"Oh, Emily. I'm sorry." he said giving her a big hug.

"I'll go make us some tea." Laura said.

"He was cute." Ilse said.

"A great help on the farm." Jimmy said.

"A wonder to be around." Laura said.

"A nice friend." Teddy siad.

"A great kisser."

Teddy and Ilse looked at Emily, "When did you ever kiss Perry Miller?"

"The day Maid Flynn came back for little Ollie." Emily said as there was a knock on the door and she and Ilse went to answer it.

"Hello there." Aunt Thom said smiling.

Emily flung herself into her arms. "I'm so sorry." she said crying.

"Sorry, about what dear?"

"The death of your only nephew." Ilse said showing her the letter.

"Why didn't you tell me you wer edead boy?" she asked loudly.

"I didn't know I was dead." Perry said coming form behind Aunt Thom with a bandage around his arm.

Ilse and Emily squealed in delight as they tackled Perry to the ground with a big hug.

Laura, Jimmy, and Teddy got suspicious and gasped when they saw Perry, alive and well, except for the bandage on his arm.

"So what happened to your arm?" Ilse asked later that night while they were all in the barn.

"Some guy from the other side had this huge sword and cut me with it, it's not as bad as it looks though." he said. "So who all have slept in this bed besides me?"

"Just this guy named Jack Haszard." Emily said.

"She means a passionate stranger." Ilse said giggling.

"Huh?"

"While we were in Summersville for the essay to high school in Shrewsberry, Ilse peed in his camp, we took him with us, he wouldn't leave Emily alone, she bought his tuition inside there which was fifty cents, instead of writing the essay Emily wrote a little story about a passionate stranger."

"Don't forget that you knocked off every freckle off his face too." Ilse added.

"And it was the best kiss in the world I ever had." Teddy said smiling as Emily blushed and looked at her shoes.

"You two kissed?" Perry asked shocked.

"I'll say they did." Ilse said. "It was so revolting that I left. I have to go home. See you later guys." she said giving Perry a peck on the cheek and one to Teddy too.

"I have to get home too, or my mother will start to get worried." Teddy said. "Nice to see your alive Perry." he said giving Emily a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"I'm so glad your okay, Perry." Emily said giving him a big hug as he returned it.

"So am I Emily, a lot of people died, I guess I was one of those lucky guys."

"It's been so lonely around here since you left." Emily said.

"I've missed you a lot, Emily."

"I missed you a lot too."

"About what I said to you before I left. There is a lot of things I wanted to tell you that I never got a chance to and a lot of things to do also."

"Like what, Perry?"

"I know we've done this before, but I want to do it again." he said leaning towards her and kissed Emily on the lips and to his surprise Emily kissed him back.

"Emily bedtime!" Laura called from the house. "We have a lot of things to do tomorrow morning!"

Emily and Perry slowly pulled away. "Good night Perry."

"G*night Emily." he said kissing her again as she went into the house.

The next morning after breakfast Emily and Perry were finishing up in the fields, as they put the crops into a wheelbarrow and both carried it back to the barn. Then they had to chop wood. "Watch." Emily said as she split a thin piece of wood.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Jack." she said taking a thick piece and then she couldn't get it out.

"Well, now what do you do?" Perry asked smiling.

"I don't know, he never taught me. He left before he could."

Perry's face fell pale as a stranger came behind Emily and put his arms around her and places his hands on her over the axe. "You place your foot up and gently pull back, but first make sure no one is behind you."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, it's good to see you again."

"You too." he said smiling. "What no hello hug?"

Emily gave him a hug and he lifted her into the air and twirled her around twice, before setting her down giggling. Perry walked behind Emily and put his arm protectively around her. "You look different Mr. Jack Haszard."

"I look more grown up don't I?" he asked.

"Defiantly." Emily said smiling.

"Teddy, look Perry is not interested in Emily." Ilse insisted as they walked together to New Moon."

"Who really?" he asked as he saw Perry's arm around Emily.

"Teddy don't..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing Perry?" Teddy asked angrily.

"Huh?" Perry asked.

"Jack!" Ilse gasped.

"Hey, blondie."

"What are you doing back here?"

"I missed you two sweethearts of course." he said smiling. "And didn't I say that when I came back you two would be happy like hell to see me again."

'Dear father on the road to heaven,

Perry's back and a live and so is Jack. Ilse says that the three boys are completely smitten by me, but I'm not sure. I love Teddy, but I also have strong feelings for Perry too and also feelings for Jack as well. I shall never tell a soul about the kiss between me and Perry Miller, ever.

Love,

Emily Byrd Starr


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Emily of New Moon, even if I wish owned maybe Teddy or Perry :)

"This is crazy." Laura Murray said. "Jack you look like a true gentlemen. What are you doing back here in Blair Water?"

"Well, Miss Murray I've done a lot of thinking and I told myself how much I missed it out here in the country and besides the point my father is being a roughneck so I decided to come back for a visit."

"How long of a visit?" Ilse Burnley asked practically falling at his feet dying to know the real reason he had came back, but would bribe it out of him later.

"Oh, a couple of days, or weeks, or months even blondie."

"She has a name you ya know." Perry Miller said sitting at the table.

"Please no arguing." Laura insisted as she looked around. "where's Emily and Teddy?"

"Probably by the barn smooching." Ilse said giggling.

"I completely resent that Ilse Burnley." Emily Starr said as she and Teddy Kent came into the kitchen. "For your information we were finishing up chopping the wood since my partner left me." she said giving a look at Perry.

"Sorry, Emily." he said smiling at her.

"It's okay Perry." she said moving a chair towards Teddy as he sat down and she helped her Aunt Laura put the food on the table. "It's a good thing you made a lot of food Aunt Laura." Emily said sitting down between Jack and Teddy. Laura and James Murray, Emily's cousin sat at an end of each table and Ilse and Perry sat across from Emily, Jack ,and Teddy.

"I had this strange feeling I'd be feeding an army, it came to me in a dream." Laura chuckled as Jimmy helped serve and soon dinner was finished and Emily, Jack, Ilse, Teddy, and Perry went to the Disappointed House.

"Of the time I spent in Blair Water, Emily nor blondie ever showed me this place." Jack said.

"It's our secret clubhouse." Ilse said. "Be lucky you've seen it."

Teddy snickered. "So um... serious Jack what brings you back here to Blair Water? I mean you left kind of abrupt just because Jimmy wouldn't go into the fox business with you." Teddy asked moving towards Emily.

Perry looked at the ground kind of staring at his shoes. He hated the sight of how Teddy Kent was all over Emily. His Emily since he first came to Blair Water looking for work.

Emily looked over at Perry noticing that he hasn't really sad anything. "Perry are you okay?"

"I'm just fine girlie." Perry said. "Just this rotten bandage here is giving me a hard time."

"Well maybe we can loosen it for you." Ilse suggested.

"Nah that's okay Ilse." Perry said.

Teddy put his arms around Emily protectively. He noticed that since they had brought Jack to see the Disappointed House he hasn't token his eyes off her. "So Emily did you hear anything from Rhoda?"

"Teddy thanks for reminding me." she said smiling. "I got this letter from New York a couple of days ago."

"New York?" Perry asked confused. "what does New York and Rhoda Stuart have together?"

"Well, when you were gone and Jack was gone too a guy form new York came to Blair Waters to talk with Emily about a story she had written and wanted her to work for him. Only Rhoda stole Emily's mail and pretended to be her only Teddy figured it out." Ilse said smiling at Teddy.

"What did she say?" Teddy asked massaging Emily's shoulders.

"That she's having the absolute time of her life in New York, she met a guy, his name is Robert and she sent me a picture of him and her together." she said showing it to Ilse.

Ilse gasped. "He's absolutely handsome in every way possible."

"They're also engaged and they're coming for a visit some time next week. She says she can't wait for me to meet him." Emily said handing Ilse the letter who read it out loud.

****

Dear Emily,

I do know how much you must resent me for taking the job in New York, but it's absolutely beautiful here. Nothing at all like Blair Waters or Prince Edward Island. I am still working at the paper and I have met the most wonderful guy in the world. More wonderful then Teddy Kent, Jack Haszard, Perry Miller, or anyone I have ever met before. His name is Robert Johansen and he's the greatest. We're engaged and I would love for him to meet you. I told him so much about you and he's dying to meet a famous writer like yourself. I told him I was lucky for if he had met you first you'd be the one engaged to him and not me. How is everything in Blair Water doing? My mother still being her normal self? I know nothing of that will change. I bet she is furious with me for leaving, same with Jenny Strang, but I had to get out. enclosed I have a picture of me and Robert. I shall be returning to Blair Waters some time next week and hope to see you and you may meet him as well. Are you and Teddy still going together? Did you hear from Perry in war or from Jack in the big city? And please do not let my mother know I am coming.

Yours truly,

Rhoda Stuart

"Wow she thinks any guy that looks at you first and not her will choose you over her." Ilse said.

Emily shook her had. "That isn't true. Teddy was Rhoda's beau before I met him and Perry and Jack well, you peed in Jack's camp site and if you didn't we wouldn't have never met him."

"And for Perry?" Ilse asked with a small smile.

"Well, he saved my life."

Teddy looked at Perry skeptically. "And how did you save Emily's life?"

"A bull was about to attack her." Perry said grinning.

"Well, we wouldn't want anything to happen to our famous writer now would we?" Jack asked.

"Hardly famous." Emily said.

"That's what you said when we first met." Jack told her smiling. "So Emily how well can you describe a kiss?"

Emily blushed. "Come on Emily describe your real first true kiss with Teddy." Ilse said. "You never told me."

"This should be more interesting then a chicken peck." Jack said raising his eyebrow.

"A chicken peck?" Perry asked.

"Nothing Emily needs to say. I mean Emily and I have kissed more times then she has with any other guy."

"That you know of." Ilse said.

"Ilse what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Um... nothing." she said shaking her head.

"So blondie did you ever get kissed yet?" Jack asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have been kissed. Well I mean I kissed someone, two people in fact."

"You mean that time you kissed both Teddy and Perry?" Emily asked as Ilse nodded.

"You know I'm kind of confused on this entire thing going on between the four of you." Jack said.

"Why is that?" Teddy asked.

"Well, when I met Teddy he was totally protective on Emily which he still is, Ilse kept wanting Teddy for herself, when I met you Perry that one day you were visiting like a break before you went to Africa you were not wanting to leave Emily's side. So I figured it out this way. Ilse likes both Teddy and Perry. Teddy and Perry both like Emily. And Emily is undecided on who she really likes."

Ilse looked at Teddy, Perry, Emily, and back at Jack. "Yeah pretty much."


	3. Chapter3

"So have you decided on what you're going to do when Rhoda comes?" Ilse asked Emily changing the subject.

"Not yet, but I can't wait to see her again. I mean I know Rhoda Stuart can be a pain most of the time, but she does have a good heart too."

"Emily you gave up the chance of a lifetime to stay at New Moon instead of going to New York! You'd be the one engaged to Robert Johansen and not Rhoda Stuart. After all that chowder head did to you and the lies she said. Saying you were engaged to Jarback Priest to get Teddy, pretending she was you, stealing your mail, and everything else."

"Now Ilse you know that Rhoda Stuart was not that bad of a girl." Perry said.

"Coming form someone whom had a crush on her." Emily said smiling.

Jack snickered. "You had a crush on that girl?"

"Well, now it was just a small crush. I still have a crush on my first kiss." Perry said smiling as Emily blushed.

Teddy glared at Perry and took Emily's hand in his own. "Emily did you still want to have that picnic we planned?"

"Oh my god, I almost forgot all about it Teddy." Emily gasped. "Aunt Laura was going to get our basket."

"What picnic?" Ilse asked. "How come no one told me?"

"Well, it was supposed to be for just Teddy and me."

"Come on Ilse, let them have they're picnic." Perry said. "The three of us can have our own picnic without them."

Ilse brightened up. "Good, come on."

"As you wish blondie." Jack said smiling. "See you later Emily."

"See you Jack. Have fun Ilse. Perry be good." Emily called as her three friends left her and Teddy alone.

"Hey Emily."

"Yes, Teddy?"

"Now that Perry and Jack are back will that change things between us?"

Emily smiled. "Of course it won't Teddy."

"If we were older I'd ask you to marry me." Teddy said smiling at Emily.

"I'd probably say yes." Emily said giving Teddy a kiss.

"You're getting good at this surprise kissing thing." Teddy said.

"That's good." Emily said standing up with Teddy's help. "Let's go on our picnic."

"As you wish." Teddy said kissing Emily's cheek as they walked to New Moon.

"Aunt Laura!" Emily called as she and Teddy went inside the house.

Laura looked at Emily smiling. "Yes, Emily? You're food for your picnic is ready"

"Thank you Aunt Laura." She said giving her a hug. "We'll be back later."

"Aunt Emily, wait." A small voice said running down the stairs clinging to her. "Don't go."

Emily looked down at Zachary. "It's okay Zachary, Teddy and I are going to the beach to have a picnic. We won't be gone long."

Zachary smiled. "Okay, bye Aunt Emily, bye Uncle Teddy."

"Bye Zachary." Teddy said smiling at the little boy as they took the basket and went to the beach.

Laura picked up Zachary. "Why do you always call Teddy, Uncle Teddy?"

"Because Aunt Emily told me one day she and Uncle Teddy will get married." Zachary told his mother.

"Did Aunt Emily say when she was going to marry Uncle Teddy?"

"She said when I was old enough to have a girlfriend."

Laura sighed with relief knowing her son was only five and had over seven years or more. "All right come on, I have some food left over to have our own picnic."

"Yea!" Zachary said smiling.

"So blondie what all happened when I left?"

"Well Emily and Teddy got a lot closer, Rhoda went to New York to be this guy named Mr. Brand's secretary, Emily kept receiving a lot of letters from Perry although I never got any." Ilse glared at Perry.

Perry shrugged. "I'm sorry Ilse."

"Sure and well Emily sold some of her stories, she finished her novel which got bad reviews from Teddy and she tossed it out. She said she saw Jimmy toss it in the fire cause a lot of stuff got ruined when a tree hit New Moon during our last storm and Emily fell down the stairs putting herself into a deep coma. A couple of months later Perry shows up and the next day you do Jack."

"What about Teddy and Emily?" Jack asked.

Ilse shook her head. "You can hardly separate those two any more. According to Zachary Emily and Teddy plan on being married, but not for a while."

"Who is Zachary?" Perry asked.

"Zachary is Laura's son."

"I thought she lost him." Jack asked.

"She did, Zachary was Ian Bowles son from that creepy lady Margo. She took off leaving Mr. Bowles to watch after him, he hid at New Moon from the police and committed suicide from jumping over the cliff, all that was left of him was his hat. Laura was able to take Zachary in as her own because she was still Ian's wife. They won back all of New Moon too."

"Now any word on Isabelle Murray or her father?" Perry asked.

Ilse shook her head. "None."

"This looks like the perfect spot." Teddy said as they set up they're picnic. "I remember what happened last time we were near the water. I asked you to kiss me."

"I remember." Emily said smiling.

"You also said you'd step on my foot when you wanted to stop." Teddy said wrapping his arms around Emily. "But you never did, how come?"

"I never wanted it to stop." Emily said smiling.

"If I was to ask you to kiss me again, Emily Starr what would you say?"

"That it wasn't a romantic way, all planned out. Just like last time."

"That was only because I cared about you a lot." Teddy said. "I didn't want you to hit me or anything like the first time I kissed you."

"So you only cared about me then and not now?" Emily asked.

"No, cause right now Emily, I'm in love with you." he said kissing her and Emily kissed him back.


End file.
